Après fête
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Après un anniversaire bien arrosé, Phoenix se réveille au petit matin dans son lit, la bouche pâteuse. Il se rend dans la cuisine pour déjeuner, et tente de se souvenir tant bien que de mal ce qu'il s'est passé...


**Titre : Après-fête**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : K+**

**Pairing : Phoenix/Hunter**

**Spoilers des deux premiers jeux : Phoenix Wright : Ace Attorney, et Justice for all (mais ne suit pas vraiment la timeline)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Phoenix entra dans sa cuisine en baillant. Il portait un pantalon de pyjama bleu qui ressemblait par la couleur à celui de son costume, et un débardeur blanc; il était pieds nus sur le carrelage, les cheveux en désordre, et le teint pas frais.<br>Il se traîna jusqu'à la cafetière et ouvrit un placard, au dessus de sa tête.  
>« Hein ? Y a plus de café ? »<br>Il soupira et inspecta le meuble afin d'être sûr qu'il ne restait vraiment plus d'arabica; hélas pour lui, tout ce qu'il découvrit fut une boîte de céréales Samouraï d'acier laissée là par Maya.  
>Son estomac grogna.<br>- C'est bon, c'est bon, grommela le jeune avocat en s'emparant du paquet pour y jeter un coup d'œil.  
>Ça n'avait pas l'air mauvais.<br>- Boârf, marmonna-t-il en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi pas ?  
>Il sortit un pack de lait du frigo, ainsi qu'un bol et une cuillère, puis il s'installa à table et réfléchit. Il avait un mal de crâne important, qui lui faisait froncer les sourcils et ridait son front.<br>Il se massa les tempes en regardant les céréales s'enfoncer lentement dans le lait qu'il avait versé dessus.  
>La soirée ne lui revenait que par bribes. Il avait fait la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure hier; Maya avait tenu à célébrer son anniversaire en grandes pompes.<br>Tout le monde était venu, y compris des clients que Phoenix aurait voulu ne jamais revoir. Le clown Frisé avait fait des blagues débiles, Paul Defès avait essayé de draguer la policière Maguy Loiseau, qui semblait plus intéressée par un inspecteur Tektiv aux anges; Eva Cozésoucis avait passé la soirée à mitrailler les gens de photos, Pearl s'était endormie dans son assiette à une heure tardive, et pour couronner le tout, Gustavo Lonté, après quelques verres, avait décidé de faire une démonstration de cascades en live…qui s'est rapidement finie à la clinique Sashoff.  
>Finalement, Phoenix avait décidé d'aller prendre un verre avec les quelques glandus restants, dans un bar…et ensuite, c'était le trou noir.<br>Concentré sur ses souvenirs, le brun n'entendit pas Hunter entrer dans la pièce.  
>- Bonjour, salua ce dernier.<br>Il portait son pantalon de costume et son éternelle chemise à lavallière…sauf que pour une fois, la dite lavallière avait disparu, et que le col de sa chemise était entrouvert. A part ça, il semblait comme d'habitude, arrogant et froid.  
>- Que faites-vous ici ?, demanda Phoenix en se demandant quand il avait pu inviter le procureur chez lui.<br>- Hier soir, vous vous êtes écroulé, et j'ai été désigné pour vous raccompagner. Comme il était tard, je suis resté dormir, expliqua Benjamin d'un air neutre.  
>- C'est vrai que vous étiez à la fête, marmonna Wright en engloutissant une cuillerée.<br>-…cela étant dit, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi. On peut dire que nous avons passé ensemble une nuit agitée.  
>L'avocat recracha fort peu élégamment ses céréales sous le coup de la surprise.<br>- PARDON ?  
>Hunter émit un léger rire condescendant.<br>- Je vois que vous avez la mémoire courte.  
>Il s'approcha de la cafetière, comme Phoenix un peu avant, et commença à chercher du café dans le placard.<br>- C'est inutile, il faut que j'en rachète, l'informa Wright en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette.  
>- Je vois, fit le procureur en se détournant. Eh bien dans ce cas, je vais rentrer.<br>- Déjà ?, s'exclama le brun avec étonnement.  
>- Je n'ai aucune raison de demeurer davantage ici. De plus, j'ai une tonne de dossiers qui m'attend.<br>Sans prendre la peine de dire au revoir, Hunter quitta l'appartement. L'avocat eut néanmoins le temps de remarquer qu'il avait des cernes sous les yeux…et qu'il rougissait.  
>- Tss tss. On est dimanche. Ne me dites pas qu'il va aller bosser un dimanche ! Quel bourreau de travail, celui-là !, dit-il en enfournant une autre cuillerée de céréales.<p> 


End file.
